


Holly Jolly Christmas

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Christmas Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is clueless, Christmas, Dean hangs mistletoe, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistletoe, Self Confidence Issues, holly jolly christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Dean Winchester is not shy. He can kill anything launched at him with confidence or entrance a girl in a bar with no problem. But when it comes to his actual feelings, he’s about as open as Fort Knox. When he finally wants to do something about the romantic tension building in his gut between he and Cas, he has to get creative.





	Holly Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all have been enjoying the Christmas fluff!!

"What are you doing?" 

Dean froze as he heard his brother's voice. He was balanced on a ladder in the doorway from the hallway to the kitchen, holding a piece of mistletoe in place with one hand while taping it to the doorframe with the other.

"Uh, nothing. Getting in the Christmas spirit, you know?" he lied horribly. 

Sam arched an eyebrow and smirked. "So who's that for, Mr. Spirit of Christmas? Because I sure as hell ain't kissing you." 

"Shut up, Sam." Dean mumbled, returning to his work. 

"Good luck." Sam called over his shoulder as he headed towards the refrigerator.

Even though it had saved their lives before, Dean hated their wordless communication sometimes.

***

Dean leaned against the kitchen doorframe.  He winced as he felt his heart speed up when he saw Cas typing away on his laptop at the table.

He was going to have to be smooth about this.

"Dean." 

Dean was startled from his thoughts as he saw the angel looking up at him in greeting. 

"What's up?" Dean asked, a tinge of awkwardness in his voice. 

"Research, unfortuantely." Cas answered.

"Well, I was just about to head out for a cruise in Baby. Wanna come?" 

Cas' eyes lit up at the offer of getting out for some air. "Of course." 

He slid out of his seat, approaching Dean. He tilted his head when the other man didn't move. 

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas asked concernedly. 

Dean glanced up at the sprigs of mistletoe hanging above him quickly before glancing back down at his shoes. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm good. Let's go." Dean replied. He stepped out of the doorway and let Cas go by. He followed slowly, jingling the keys in his pocket. 

His heart sunk painfully in his chest. 

***

There were certainly more attempts to catch Cas under the mistletoe. Dean had tried everything he could in nearly every room of the bunker. He'd dropped things and had made the lamest of excuses, all to get Cas in a doorway. To no avail, he was expecting another lonely Christmas to pass uneventfully.  He had passed clever.

He was desperate.

"Hey, Cas! Bring me a beer?" Dean asked from the doorway, standing with his nose in a book. He pretended to be engulfed in whatever was on the pages, but there was no way he was processing any of the words. 

Cas nodded where he stood over a crockpot of soup he was attempting to make. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles. In a way so fluent only people who communicated silently could pull off, Cas tossed the beer to Dean. He caught it swiftly, hands stuttering as he realized he was still alone. 

"Thanks, man." Dean muttered. He was turning to go back to his room and sulk when Cas stopped him. 

"Dean?" 

Dean turned back around, not quite meeting Cas' gaze. 

"Are you alright?" Cas asked, tilting his head. 

Dean stared for a moment, mind playing a game of imaginary ping pong as he played with the idea of finally talking to Cas. 

"Yeah, man, I'm fine." he shrugged.  _Damned coward._

He walked away before anything else could happen.

***

Dean found himself restless the last few nights before Christmas, so he busied himself every chance he had. He often took midnight strolls through the bunker or watched old Christmas movies he would never admit to late in the night. 

It was the night before Christmas Eve - Christmas Eve Eve as he referred to it - and he was yet again unable to make himself sleep. He settled into the couch with an oversized blanket and flipped on the TV. He made himself comfortable as  _A Christmas Story_  started. He was able to watch the entirety of the movie and both Charlie Brown Christmas specials before he finally found his eyes growing heavy. 

Reluctantly, he pulled himself up. It was too late to do anything productive and too early to actually get enough sleep for it to help him, so he wandered towards the kitchen. He stopped when he reached the doorway. There was, oddly enough, a tie right under the doorframe. He knew it was Cas', but it was certainly out of place. 

Dean bent over to pick it up. He would return it in the morning and get an answer then. 

He collided with something, rather _someone_ , as he stood back up. Before he knew what was happening, his nose was bumping into Cas'. They were just _that_  close. Dean inhaled sharply, trying to ignore the pounding in his chest. He tried to back away, but the angel took his hand and gently kept him in place. 

"Cas? What're you-" Dean said breathily. 

He stopped when he saw Cas looking up, almost admiring the mistletoe still hung above them. 

Cas looked back down with a shy, blushing smile.  

Wordlessly, they talked with their eyes like they always had. Dean leaned in slowly as he held his breath. His eyes fluttered closed before unbelievably soft lips brushed against his own. They were both gentle, as if they were afraid that what was between them would shatter if they so much as breathed too hard. 

And maybe it would. That's what Dean had always feared.

Cas pulled away first, blue eyes sparkling. They stared intensely at each other for a moment.

"I owe you an apology." Cas said softly.

Dean's eyes widened, panicking. "No, Cas. This was-that was-" 

"Please, Dean, let me finish. You've been acting off lately, and I should have done something sooner. I wasn't familiar with the mistletoe until yesterday. But this," Cas gestured between them, "this is something I've been familiar with for a very long time. I'm sorry it took something so little to work it out." 

"You don't mean it." Dean whispered. His whole body felt like it was shaking, and he couldn't stop. It was too much. 

Cas smiled nervously, like maybe he was just as torn up about this as Dean was, and he shook his head. He gently held a hand to Dean's cheek and brushed a thumb up and down soothingly. He knew he'd never be able to verbally tell Dean how serious and genuine he was about his love, but then again he would have to be reassured constantly that what he did tonight wasn't just a fling, too. 

He kissed the hunter once again, less fragile this time and more tender. Heat flooded Dean's veins as he processed everything. 

"I'm putting mistletoe in every damned doorway I can find." Dean laughed as he pulled away. 

"Of course." Cas answered, already moving back towards Dean. 

 _The mistletoe_  
Hung where you can see;  
Somebody waits for you;  
Kiss her once for me  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly  
Have a holly  
Jolly Christmas this year  


End file.
